Talk:Mysterious Heroine X (Alter)/@comment-183.89.153.174-20170214045730/@comment-28209103-20170220033823
@Velox, Valeth You guys really reach consensus bout some point first unless you're going in circle. From my observation both party understood each other point but Valeth insist that MHXA should be main DPS Type, Velox said she's pretty much star gen support zerk. Know what, you're both forgot that MHXA are pure hybrid type, if I were to compare her to something it'll be Helena or Kerry, as hybrid they could serve the role of support and DPS but MHXA are simply way more convulted.. Anyway I've long since speaking the merit of Zerker as star gen balancer, with zerker in tow 20+ stars are enough to maintain constant crit hit, and the merit of deploying zerker, Avenger, Caster as a team, I remember that essay Dey deleted on Raikou page lol. Anyway Velox point is spot on, still there's no real reason that it had to be MHXA, if we're talking bout bunch of stars after NP then Vlad for example could fill this role, that's why she need something to encourage her usage, which is what Valeth trying to point out that she have crit potential. Valeth are way more focused on her as main DPS, which is reasonable but still you can't change the fact that she's not built for crit, first of all you've experienced personally that her sovereign failed to completely erase party member star absorb, in fact there's time where my TamaSol grab 100% star even with 100% star down on her. insisting on using her as crit is unrelieable and you know it the best. using her as star gain is fair and all but as I said you don't really need over 20 stars with her around or rather her greatest merit is that you can't crit even with only 10 stars depends on RNG. maximzing her worth does not imply boosting her damage output, as long as the battle flow smoothly who cares who dealt the finishing blow? In the first place you should've taken pure DPS type like Lancelot if you're going for Crit rampage lol. Anyway you guys should first reach agreement on her role, do not compare her to specialist, if I wanted pure star gen then CA Hassan is my pick, if I'm going to pursue pure damage then Kintoki is my pick. also absolutely do not compare her with rated as broken servant like Cu Alter, Raikou, or JAlter for obvious reason. She could fill different role depends on your gallery, even JAlter could be reduced into support role when I'm running my Shuten team. Point is there's more than 1 way to use a servant depends on combination, Velox said that running MHXA team is expensive, personally it's not expensive at all IF you have the means for it. Valeth said that running him as 2ndary attacker is a waste, it is not a waste at all since class advantage exist, in other word, compared to MHXA 1.5 Damage, using servant with class advantage to crit are way better don't you think? At least my personal view on hybrid is that they could fill multiple role at once, unlike specialized servant which pretty much useless if forced to play outside their specialization. For example, Jack maybe better star gen but she hit like wet noodle vs non rider, Lancelot might crit harder and smoother but his BBB deck kinda get in the way of active star gen.